


It's Not All Action and Fistfights

by Vague_Shadows



Series: The Family Business Excerpts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lydia likes to be in charge, Pack Dynamics, quick self-serving headcanon, rebuilding the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Shadows/pseuds/Vague_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never says it aloud, the fact of the matter is he’d rather not have to deal with picking out paint swatches and armchairs.  It’s not exactly a hardship to have Lydia flounce into pack dinners with her notebook of options</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not All Action and Fistfights

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs between Parts 1 and 2 of The Family Business Series (thought it can stand alone too I suppose)

Lydia Martin is a force to be reckoned with—not that Derek hasn’t known that for a while, but she still surprises him with her tenacity sometimes.  He had wondered for a while if everything she’d been through would take some of the spirit out of her, but ever since the fight with the alphas she’s been asserting her place in the pack as though it’s her right to be here—which it is if she wants it to be—and as though they should all be grateful for every minute they’re graced with her presence.  Derek’s still hoping she’ll decide to join outright like Stiles, who completed his blood bond not long after he left the hospital.  For now, she’s here because Jackson is here, but there’s four extra bedrooms in this gargantuan house that’s purposefully dissimilar to the original; she can chose to fully become pack any time she wants. 

Her most recent battle has been claiming rights to decorate the house now that construction is officially finished.  She’s winning by a landslide for most of the decisions, and, while Derek never says it aloud, the fact of the matter is he’d rather not have to deal with picking out paint swatches and armchairs.  It’s not exactly a hardship to have her flounce into pack dinners with her notebook of options; ninety percent of the time no one but Lydia cares anyway, but the other ten percent— 

“You _cannot_ let him paint that room orange, Derek!” she insists as Derek attempts to ignore her and continue painting the trim on the front windows.  “Orange and blue? Come on; it’s going to be _hideous._ ”

“Stiles can paint his room whatever color he wants,” Derek replies.  _But leave it to Stiles to be the difficult one._ “If he wants Mets colors, I really don’t give a damn.”

Derek had debated a while about how to handle the situation with the house. At first he’d thought it best not to let them personalize the rooms.  Best not to let them change too much or it would just make it more difficult when they left or things went all to hell— _but what if they don’t leave and things keep going good?_ Laura had argued, and as usual, Laura won. 

“You can’t possibly not care that you’ll have to stare at that gaudy orange all the time. You’d have to be blind not to want to kill yourself every time you saw—wait, _are_ you blind? Like colorblind how regular wolves are—”

Derek rolls his eyes.  “Don’t be an idiot.”

“No seriously.  Are you? Because color blindness would explain a hell of a lot about your wardrobe.”

“Lydia, so help me, if you keep bitching about this, I’m taking the credit card back, and I’ll let Stiles pick the colors for _every single_ room.”

Her eyes narrow.  “You wouldn’t.”

"Try me.”

They hold the glare a few moments longer before she rolls her eyes and huffs. “Fine. No more talking about the paint. We need to discuss the dining room table anyway.”

Derek closes his eyes and sighs deeply. 

_You’re the one who wanted a pack. It’s not all action and fistfights,_ Laura reminds him smugly.  


End file.
